SAY UNCLE
by Heartwings
Summary: With just a month before their wedding, Kathryn makes a most unusual request of Chakotay that she ultimately regrets!


**SAY UNCLE**

"You want to what?" Chakotay said as his fork hit the plate and his mouth hung open in shock.

"You heard me," Kathryn replied as she took a sip of her wine. "Chakotay, for heaven's sake, shut your mouth and finish chewing your food. Half the restaurant is staring at you!"

He managed to get his mouthful of food down his throat as he smiled at her and slid his hand across the table to hold hers, gently rolling her engagement ring back and forth. "Kathryn, I just can't believe what I heard! What is it, Honey, is there something wrong, did I do something wrong? What ever gave you that idea?"

"I read it in a magazine and my sister said she and her husband did it and it was great, they're so glad they did, so I want to do it too."

His ears and his brain still couldn't make the connection. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am, and I'm sure it won't kill you. Come on, Chakotay, finish your dinner, we have to go over to Tom and B'Elanna's for dessert and coffee and to see their new house before we beam back to Bloomington, remember?"

"Yes, of course I remember! Kathryn, can't we talk about this?"

"No, it's settled! Finish your food and let's get going, I don't want to be late!"

/\

After they left the restaurant, Kathryn and Chakotay went to see B'Elanna and Tom's new home; it was a fixer upper, but knowing that B'Elanna was a first class engineer and Tom loved to tinker, it was perfect for them. Just after the grand tour, Miral awoke and announced that she was hungry, so after a brief visit with her, Kathryn went upstairs with B'Elanna while she nursed the baby and Tom and Chakotay settled in the den to talk and shoot some pool until the ladies returned.

"She wants to what?" Tom asked as he dropped his pool cue.

"You heard me!" Chakotay replied as he retrieved the cue and handed it back to Tom.

Tom racked up the balls and chuckled, "Boy, Chak, you must have really pissed her off. How did you manage to do that? You've been on Dorvan the last three weeks while she was at home, right?"

"Yeah, I just got back a couple hours ago, Kathryn was at her mother's while I was gone, planning the wedding and all. I have no idea what could have given her such a crazy notion! Well, she read it in some dumb magazine and her sister talked her into it I think, I dunno, but I don't think I'll survive."

An inspiration hit Tom, "I bet that's it, she was pissed you went home and didn't take her! Maybe she thinks you're ashamed of her or something?"

Chakotay shook his head, "Nope, that's not it at all. We talked about it, she didn't want to go, she needed to rest and plan the wedding and her mother didn't want her to leave again right away and all her relatives were there and everything. She's going with me in the spring, she totally understood that I needed to go home and she was OK with it, she wasn't the least bit upset about it."

Tom gave up on the pool table as it was obvious Chakotay wasn't in a mood to play, so he flopped down on the sofa with him. "OK, that I can see, and Janeway isn't one to hide being mad in my experience; the woman has a temper! Well, it must mean you pissed her off somehow else. Think, man, what did you do?"

Chakotay shook his head. "Nothing I can think of, she just thinks it will be better this way."

"Better? Yeah right!" Tom laughed. Chakotay shot him an angry look, so he wiped the smile off his face. "Well, and don't take this the wrong way, but maybe you weren't, you know, making her happy? Did anything bad happen the last time?"

Chakotay threw up his hands. "How the hell would I know? It's been so long I can't remember!"

"It's only been three weeks, Chakotay!"

"Three weeks? More like three months!! Kathryn and I haven't made love since a week or more before we got back. We were on opposite shifts on the ship and then we were so busy once we got back that we honestly didn't have the time and were too tired. They kept her separated from us all through the debriefings, I hardly even got to see her, remember? I thought I'd go crazy then, but, when we got to her mother's house, we had separate bedrooms and Kathryn had to share her room with her grandmother and the house was full of people, so nothing happened, not even the night we got engaged. We snuck off to the hayloft one afternoon, but her nephew showed up before anything could happen. It's been so long I can't even see straight!"

Tom gave him an elbow in the ribs, "So, those rumors about going blind are true?"

Chakotay smacked him a good one. "Not funny! I booked us a hotel room here in San Francisco and had hoped to convince her to spend the night here as there's probably still so many people at her house we can't get any privacy, but then she drops the bombshell on me: no sex until after we get married! Apparently she read it in one of those dumb women's magazines, it's supposed to make the wedding night better, and her sister said she and the idiot she's married to waited and it was worth it and so now Kathryn has it in her head we're going to wait."

"Oh, you poor guy! Well, there's only one thing to do, you'll just have to convince her otherwise, old man!"

Chakotay shook his head, "I don't know, Tom, it took me over six years to convince her in the first place, what chance would I have?"

Tom gave him a devilish grin, "Well, that may be so, but she didn't know what she was missing then and now she does. You just need to get her alone and pull out that Indian charm of yours and I'm sure you know her weak spots!"

"Get her alone? How am I supposed to do that? Her mother's house is full of people and they won't let us alone for a second. Tom, it's not like Mrs. Janeway's house has Jeffries tubes, you know!"

Tom giggled and punched Chakotay in the ribs again, "Did the two of you ever do it in a Jeffries tube?"

"Do what in a Jeffries tube?" Kathryn asked as she and B'Elanna rejoined them.

"Uh, realign the shield harmonics… More coffee, Captain?" Tom hastily replied.

Kathryn smiled and held out her cup, "Rhetorical question, Tom. So, what have you two men been talking about while we were gone?"

Tom gave Chakotay a grin before he replied, "Oh, the usual, tactical stuff, how to get shields down on a seemingly impenetrable ship. Give me a chance to beat you at pool, Captain?" Tom asked as he led her to the pool table.

She smiled, "I'll play, Tom, but as to you beating me, I don't think there's much chance of that happening!"

Tom smiled at Chakotay as Kathryn choose a cue. "I don't know, Captain, I bet someone with the right moves could beat you at your own game!"

/\

When Kathryn and Chakotay returned to Bloomington it was late and Gretchen left them alone in the living room and went up to bed only a few minutes after they arrived home. Kathryn went over the wedding plans she had made with Chakotay and was so excited she could hardly contain herself. Apparently she approached planning a wedding exactly the same way as running a starship and had everything down to the last detail carefully charted out and meticulously arranged.

"So, Chakotay, what do you think?" Kathryn asked as she handed him the menu for the reception.

He glanced at it, "I think this all looks wonderful and perfect, just like the woman I'm marrying! I told you, Kathryn, I want our wedding day to be everything you have always dreamed of, so whatever you want is just fine with me." He slid over, put his arm around her and gave her a long juicy kiss. "As long as you show up and marry me, the wedding cake could be made of leola roots for all I care. Kathryn, is your grandma still here?"

"No, she went back home for a couple weeks, why?"

Chakotay began nibbling on Kathryn's neck. "Good, so you have your room all to yourself now?"

"Yes, Phoebe is the only one still here. She wasn't feeling well and went up to her room early."

"Even better," he whispered as he pushed up a breast to form more cleavage and bent down to kiss it. "What do you say we go up to your room and see about getting you out of these clothes and into some sheets? I've missed you, Kathryn."

Kathryn grabbed his hands and gave him a quick kiss. "No! I told you, we're waiting until our wedding night, Chakotay!"

He grabbed her hands and held them both in one of his as the other worked at pulling the neckline to her top down. "Kathryn, this isn't fair, don't I get a vote? C'mon, Kathryn, it's the dumbest idea I ever heard of! Sweetheart, we haven't made love in weeks… months!, I don't think I can wait another month! Come on, at least undo your shirt and let me play with these succulent, juicy luscious tomatoes!"

She pushed him off and held her top to her throat. "No, no tomatoes until we're married! Chakotay, everything I read said it would make our wedding night even more incredible if we waited; the article was based on scientific research. Phoebe and her husband waited and she said it made for the most incredible night of sex they ever had. Don't you want that too?"

He ramped his dimples up to full power. "Sweetheart, let me take you upstairs right now and, I promise you, I'll give you the most incredible night of sex you've ever had. All I've done for the last three weeks while I was gone was to think about making love with you, my beautiful Kathryn! Come on, we've already had sex, so what's the point in waiting? You know our wedding night will be incredible."

Kathryn huffed, "Using your dimples, I can see you don't intend to play fair! Chakotay, there's another reason too. I go to the doctor tomorrow to start my fertility enhancement treatments, I'm closer to menopause than they originally thought and, if we want to have a child naturally, we'll have to start right away and…"

He cut her off as he slid his hand up her thigh, "OK, then let's get upstairs and start making that beautiful baby, no sense in wasting time!"

"Stop that! No, you know I'm pretty old fashioned about some things and so is my family and I don't want to take a chance on getting pregnant before the wedding either and I know you had your contraceptive implant removed, so you're firing on all thrusters now."

Chakotay reached into his pocket and produced a little square packet. "No problem, I picked up a supply of these at the pharmacy! They may have been around for hundreds of years, but my people still use them and they do work. C'mon, Kathryn, it's been weeks, you've got to be horny as hell!"

"Trust me, I am…and think how horny I'll be in another twenty nine days, but I want to wait, Chakotay, I really do."

"OK, well then, how about we take care of each other but don't go all the way, so there's no chance you'll get pregnant? By no sex you didn't mean no nothing, did you? Kathryn, I'll die!"

She jumped up from the sofa. "No, you won't and neither will I! No sex means no sex of any kind, nothing sexual: no groping, grinding or fondling, no touching under clothes, no nudity, no…"

Chakotay threw his hands up in defeat, "OK, so what can we do? Can I kiss you goodnight or do I have to shake your hand now?"

Kathryn put her arms around him and gave him a long kiss. "Yes, the article said we can kiss and hug, but that's all." She gave him another longer very hot kiss as Chakotay grabbed a handful of buns and pulled her on his lap. "See, kissing can be very sensual, but move your hands up, no groping, remember?"

"That's not fair, Kathryn, you rubbed your boobs on me!"

"I did not, I was just hugging!" she lied.

"You did too!"

"Chakotay, I did not! They're on my front, they get in the way, that's all."

He gave her a smirk. "Funniest thing, when we first started dating and kissing goodnight, they never got in the way. Face it, you're a vixen, Kathryn Janeway, a vixen who likes to have her boobs played with and you cheated and broke your own rule to get a cheap thrill!"

"I most certainly did not! When we first started dating I was usually wearing my uniform and Starfleet bras don't do much for me, so there's a logical explanation, my dear! My breasts are off limits until the wedding night."

"Oh come on, how about modifying the rules and let me at least play with your boobs until the wedding? I love your breasts, Kathryn, and you know you love it when I love them!" He ran his tongue around his lips and stared at her chest, "Kathryn, you know you want it and you won't be able to hold out until our wedding night either!"

Kathryn gave Chakotay a quick peck on the cheek, "You're wrong, I can! Goodnight, Love, I'll see you in the morning!" She turned to leave, stopped, turned back to him and smiled. "Don't worry, Sweetheart, I'm sure you'll find something to play with until the wedding night… but don't wear it out, I have plans for it!"

He sank back to the sofa and stared at his bulging crotch. "Yeah, I had plans for it too, but they didn't involve another damn cold shower!"

/\

A week later

Phoebe poured a cup of coffee and joined Kathryn at the kitchen table for breakfast. "So, Sis, how are you holding out? I heard him sneak in your room last night, you didn't give in, did you? Where is he this morning?"

"He and Mom got up early and went into town, they went to get supplies so he can fix up the stable. No, I tossed him out, not that I wanted to, but I did. I swear, Phoebe, he was so damn hot looking and I think I wanted him more than he wanted me. The worst part is he was playing by the rules, he didn't get near me, he just sat on the chair by the window and talked dirty to me. I had no idea he was so good at that, but gods, I think that man could talk me into an orgasm! I'm not so sure this abstinence thing was such a good idea, but I can't give in now."

Phoebe put her arm around her sister. "Oh, Katie, if it's driving you nuts, just forget it then."

"Kathryn threw her toast back on the plate and took a big gulp of coffee. "I can't! If I did he'd have the upper hand for life, knowing he can make me back down and do what I said I wouldn't whenever he wants to. Besides, you know how I hate to admit I was wrong about something!"

"Katie, you know he loves you too much to do that!"

"I know, but it's just the principle of the thing now, I really do want to wait and I don't want to risk getting pregnant before the wedding either. The worst part is, one of the side effects of the fertility enhancement treatments I'm doing is increased libido and that's already starting to kick in and, heaven forbid if he finds out about that! To make things even worse, the doctor told me to cut back on coffee as it can interfere with fertility. Chakotay went to the doctor with me, but he didn't go in the exam room with me, so he doesn't know what the doctor said, only what I told him."

"And I take it you forgot to mention the part about the no coffee and the increased libido?" Phoebe asked as she refilled their coffee cups.

"I might have."

"Good work, Katie! Trust me, Sis, you won't be sorry, just hang in there and you'll have the most incredible wedding night of your life plus you'll prove to him and yourself that you can stick to a decision. You wait and I bet he'll fuck your brains out and get you pregnant all on your wedding night and be putty in your hands for the rest of your lives!"

"Phoebe!" Kathryn blushed.

"Don't Phoebe me! We're Janeway women and we can handle men and we know that charm, grace, intelligence, character and wicked hot sex are the best ways to do it! Just remember, Katie Janeway, you beat the Borg, so you can handle Chakotay, no problem!"

Kathryn drained her coffee cup and grinned at her sister. "Phoebs, if the Borg had looked like Chakotay, I would have joined them!"

/\

Tom opened his front door and smiled, "Chakotay, good to see you, come in! Have you had lunch yet? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hi, Tom, good to see you too. I had to beam out to Starfleet to talk to your dad and, yes, thanks, I've had lunch. I was going to beam back and do some work on the farm, but it's raining there and Kathryn and her mother and sister decided to go shopping for clothes, so I figured I'd drop by and help you with the paneling in the den. I love them, but helping three women shop for clothes isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

"Great, I could sure use the help, B'Elanna and Mom took Miral to visit with Aunt Abby so I'm here all alone. So, did you talk the captain out of that no nookie nonsense yet?"

"No," Chakotay sighed as his chin sank to his chest. "I just figured I'd humor her for a few days and she'd give in, but she hasn't. It's even worse than I thought, it's no sex of any kind, she won't let me touch anything, well, any of the good stuff. One thing I do know, if I can't talk her out of it, that honeymoon night is going to be some night!"

"That bad? Well, we'll just have to come up with a foolproof plan to break her down. Have you gotten close; is she weakening?"

"Yeah, the night after she went to the doctor again for that fertility enhancement thing I think she was weakening, she let me…"

"Wait!" Tom interrupted, "Fertility enhancement? She's doing that?"

Chakotay scratched his head. "Well, yeah, but don't tell her I said anything. Kathryn's forty-seven and close to menopause and the doctors said, if we want to conceive and have a child naturally, she'd have to…"

Tom cut him off again, "How long ago did she have her first treatment?"

"A week or so I think, but that angle won't work, she's adamant about not getting pregnant before the wedding…"

Tom ran to his computer and started looking it up. "Doesn't matter! Here, look at this. My buddy Jimmy's wife had to have those treatments too and he said she turned into a raving sex crazed maniac a week or so after the first treatment. Look here, increased libido is one of the side effects. Read this, whenever ten days to two weeks after her last period is, she should be ripping your clothes off to get at your stick shift!"

"Stick shift?" Chakotay scratched his head and finally grinned as he figured it out. "You've been spending too much time in the twentieth century, but I hope you're right. Well, I don't know for sure when her last period was, I know she was skipping them and she's kind of secretive about that woman stuff, but that's why she has to have the treatments and she's embarrassed about it. Whatever you do, don't say anything about it to anyone. We want to have a baby right away, but only her family knows, OK?"

"OK, no problem! Well, I suggest you give it a few more days and then fix her a romantic candlelight dinner and all that mushy crap and make sure you get her family out of the house. Does she like it rough? Maybe you can…"

"Tom, that's kind of personal, buddy! I'd never try to force her, I'll just have to persuade her with my dashing good looks, charming personality and infinite repertoire of… Well, never mind, let's get to that paneling!"

/\

Breakfast, a few days later

"Hi, Phoebe, are we the only ones up?" Kathryn asked as she ambled to the coffeemaker and then to the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I think so, I didn't hear any noise when I walked by Mom and Chakotay's rooms. So, I know he fixed dinner and you two had the house to yourselves last night, did you fall off the wagon yet, Katie?"

Kathryn put her elbows on the table and propped her chin up on her fists. "No, I haven't, but I most certainly thought about abandoning ship! Phoebs, I swear, my hormones are raging so badly I can't even so much as look at a zucchini or a cucumber without getting wicked thoughts and never mind that handsome bronze hunk of a man upstairs! Well, anyhow, I decided if he started it and I, you know, let him have his way with me, I could justify it that it was his fault and not mine."

Phoebe topped off Kathryn's coffee. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing! After dinner he lit the fireplace and we were cuddled up on the rug in front of it talking and I decided I just needed a little something from him to, you know, tide me over. I was wearing my blue dress and I know damn well the reason he likes it so much is he can see down the front of it when I bend over, so I did. Any other time he can't keep his eyes off my chest, but, last night, he just stared into my eyes like a puppy dog. Well, that didn't seem to be working, so I went in the bathroom and took my bra off so he'd get the full monty, but he wouldn't go for it."

"Oh, Katie, I thought you said he was really into your breasts, called them his luscious little sweet potatoes?"

"Tomatoes, Phoebe, tomatoes!… they're not that saggy yet and he knows better than to ever use the word 'little' and why oh why did Mother Nature give you all that and forget about me! It gets worse, I ran upstairs and put on my nightgown, you know, that slinky pink silk one, and made sure the sash on my robe would nonchalantly come undone and it did and what did he do? I'll tell you what he did, he reached over and pulled my robe closed and retied it!"

"Maybe he went blind or he's sick?"

"No, worse! I decided to try again so, when we kissed goodnight, I made sure the robe was open and one of the straps to my nightgown slipped down and that's when I found out what's wrong. Well, it seems he found the magazine and read that article and now he says he thinks it's a good idea too and he promised me he'd do his best to go along with it! Oh, Phoebe, what am I going to do? I don't want to be the one to back down and chicken out, just the one to make him do it! I can't wait, but I refuse to let him know he was right when he said I couldn't and it was a stupid idea! I'm sure he's lying about the magazine, he just wants me to say uncle first. Can you get me more coffee, I think I need it before I face him this morning."

"Nope, you've already had two cups, that's your limit, but I will fix you something to eat, so what do you want?"

Kathryn grinned, "How about some scrambled eggs with a side of zucchini, cucumbers and big thick juicy sausages?"

"What? That sounds awful, is it some sort of secret family recipe?" Chakotay asked as he gave Kathryn a kiss on the cheek and sat beside her. "How are you this morning, Sweetheart?"

Before Kathryn could reply, Phoebe slid a mug of coffee in front of Chakotay and gave him a peck on the cheek, "She's fine, and I'm going to go upstairs and get dressed, so I trust you can feed her? Oh, and by the way, she's already had two cups of coffee!" Phoebe smirked as she left the kitchen.

Kathryn reached for Chakotay's coffee, but he snatched it away before she could get it. "No way, young lady, I happen to know you're supposed to cut back on coffee! Kathryn, what do you say we abstain from both sex and coffee?"

"Are you trying to kill me?" Kathryn replied as she again reached for his mug.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he replied as he tried to slide the top of her robe open. "Kathryn, why don't you just admit you were wrong, it was a dumb idea and you can't take it and we'll go upstairs and I'll give you something you like even better than coffee? Come on, just say uncle!" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You know you want it, just say it!"

"No, no way, I'm tougher than you are!"

Chakotay laughed in her face, "You want to bet? Bet, that's it, Kathryn! I bet that you'll cave in and touch me in a sexual way before I touch you… sexual way being defined as any part of the body normally covered by Starfleet regulation underwear, backs above the waist excluded. You can't keep your hands off me, woman, and you know it!"

"You're on and you're so full of it, Chakotay, you forget you're dealing with Captain Janeway here! OK, what do I win? I know, we're still arguing about our honeymoon, so when I win we go to that spa in the south of France like I want and not camping in the rain forest like you want, deal?"

"Deal! So, do you want to go pick out that tent this afternoon?"

She gave him a smack, "Oh, you're so smug! Let's sweeten the pot, when I win you have to fix me breakfast in bed every day until our first anniversary, you have to do all the cooking and housecleaning, you can never deprive me of coffee and I get a massage whenever I want!"

"OK, and, when I win, you'll have to do the same for me and… you have to give up coffee!"

"No!" Kathryn gasped, "not the coffee, I can't do that!"

"Oh yes you can! Kathryn, you'll have to, as you're going to come back from our rainforest honeymoon barefoot and pregnant and then you'll be breastfeeding, so you'll have to give it up for our child anyhow. It's not that bad, Honey, you can have decaf."

Kathryn made another desperate but unsuccessful lunge for his coffee mug. "Decaf? Chakotay, drinking decaf is like…. well, to be honest I don't know what it's like, but I'm sure I don't want to go there! OK, I know I'll have to watch the coffee for the sake of the baby, but once I'm no longer trying to get pregnant, pregnant or breastfeeding, you have to swear you will never ever hassle me about coffee again."

He shook her hand. "Deal! OK, I'll fix you breakfast, your usual eggs and toast?" She nodded. "Coming right up… humm, one of the last times I'll be making you breakfast for the next year. Kathryn, you do intend to learn to cook before we get married, don't you?"

She gave him a big smile, "No hurry, seeing as I won't be cooking for the next year, my darling! Why don't we run out and pick up a French translation program after lunch?"

He put her breakfast in front of her. "Because we won't need it, the locals speak Portuguese in the rain forest, Kathryn!"

She flashed him a wicked smile and opened the top of her robe. "Chakotay, I think those fertility treatments are making my breasts swell! Come here and take a close look and see what you think!"

"They look the same to me! Nice try, Kathryn, but it won't work, you're not going to win and just close that robe up, there was a no nudity rule as I recall?"

"Chakotay!" she purred, "I'm not naked, I'm just very barely covered in sensuous soft touchable silk that's so fine it's almost transparent, that's all! I really do think I'm getting fuller, so full in fact I doubt I'll be able to wear a bra anymore!"

"Well, we can go shopping for some bigger bras right after we buy all those camping supplies!"

"In your dreams, Chakotay! she got up from the table and headed for the door, stopping to open her robe and seductively model her slinky nightgown. "Can you please bring my plate upstairs? I believe I'd like to eat breakfast in bed, something I'll be doing for the next year."

/\

Chakotay tossed his book aside and plopped down at the desk to answer the com link. Tom's friendly face filled the screen, "Hi Chakotay, what's up?"

"Not much, I'm here by myself. Kathryn and her mom and sister went for a wedding dress fitting and they wouldn't let me go, some tradition about me not being able to see the dress until the wedding."

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of that one. So, how are things going, you get into Janeway's jammies yet?"

"Nope, but that's a good thing."

Tom choked on his beer. "Have you gone Vulcan? How can that be a good thing?"

Chakotay laughed, "Drinking beer this early and you haven't dressed or shaved yet? Let me guess, B'Elanna isn't home?" Tom nodded and took another swig. "Figured! Well, Kathryn and I made a bet as to who would give in and touch the other in a sexual way first. You were right about that hormone thing, the woman is in heat, so I know I'll win the bet and I get to pick where we go for the honeymoon and she has to fix me breakfast in bed every day, do all the cooking and housecleaning and give me a massage whenever I want until our first anniversary."

Tom shook his head. "Breakfast in bed? I thought you said the woman doesn't even know the recipe for toast?"

Chakotay laughed, "She doesn't, the only thing Kathryn can make is coffee! It isn't about all that, I don't really care where we go on our honeymoon and I'd do all that other stuff for her anyhow, it's just that I want her to admit she was wrong and I'm so irresistible that she can't keep her hands off me, that's all. The prize isn't all the pampering, it's getting Kathryn Janeway to give in… and then what happens when she does," he snickered.

Tom finished off his beer and belched loudly. "Well, I don't know, the woman is pretty stubborn, Chakotay."

"Trust me, Tom, she may be stubborn, but you were right about what those fertility treatments are doing to her, she'll give in. I've got to go, they'll be back soon and I've got to vacuum and I need to start lunch."

Tom just shook his head, "You're whipped already, Buddy, housecleaning and cooking?"

Chakotay slammed his hands on his hips. "You try taking on three Janeway women at the same time and see how far you get and don't tell me you're not going to shave, hide all those empty beer bottles and pretend you've been working on the den all day before your wife gets home, Mister! Now who's whipped?"

Tom grinned, "Yeah, maybe so, but I had some pretty wild sex last night, how about you?"

"Touché!" Chakotay replied as he closed the link.

/\

Kathryn yelled across the hall, "Chakotay, I can't decide which dress looks best, will you help me chose?"

He sprinted across the hall, but stopped before he entered her bedroom, wary of her sneaky seduction tactics. "Sure, are you decent? Wouldn't any to violate any rules, now would we?"

"No, **WE **wouldn't**! **Come on in." Chakotay entered, to see Kathryn standing at the foot of the bed holding a green dress on a hanger up in front of her. "OK, what do you think, this green one or this red one?" she asked as she tossed the green dress onto the bed and slowly twirled to model the red one.

Chakotay's pants suddenly became tight, very tight, as he looked at Kathryn in the red dress. It looked like it had been sprayed on, was slit all the way up the front of the long skirt and showed lots of cleavage in both the front and the back and had precarious little satin straps that were even thinner than spaghetti. She slid her hands down her body to mold it tighter as she again slowly revolved on her spiky stiletto heels and asked, "What do you think, Sweetie? I thought I'd wear this to dinner on our wedding night, although I don't suppose you'll let me keep it on too long, will you?" She sat on the bed and seductively crossed her legs, revealing that her panties matched the dress.

Chakotay somehow managed to breathe again as he forced his heart back into his chest and smiled at her. "It looks nice, Kathryn, very nice, but I don't think it'll be very practical on our camping trip, will it? Nice try, but I declare a foul, the no nudity clause, remember?"

Kathryn leaned back on her elbows and batted her lashes as she arched her back and parted her legs a little more, "I'm not nude, Chakotay! The dress covers my soft delicious breasts and, as you can see, I am wearing panties! What's the matter, Chakotay, mmmm?"

"Nothing," he replied as he opened her closet, took out a sweater and tossed it on top of her. "Here, put that on, wouldn't want you to catch cold."

She rose, smoothed the top of her dress tight to her chest and looked down. "How thoughtful, you could see that my succulent firm ripe tomatoes are cold. You wouldn't want to warm them up for me, would you?"

"I'd love to, Kathryn, but I'm not allowed to touch them, remember? Of course, if you want to concede, well, I could…." he whispered some very hot suggestions in her ear.

Kathryn stepped away, "Stop that, that's not fair!"

He grinned and licked his lips. "I beg your pardon, I wasn't even touching you and that dress most certainly is not playing fair. Give up, Kathryn, admit you were wrong and you can't take it and I'll have you out of that dress and into that bed and screaming my name before you know what hit you!"

Kathryn grabbed the sweater, slipped it on and pulled it closed over her chest. "No way, we're going to France for our honeymoon and that's that! The wedding is only a week away and I can wait, I'm much tougher than you think. _Sortez d'ici_, Chakotay, that's French for dismissed!"

He turned on his heels, headed for the door, then stopped to look back at her. "Docking a sperm shuttle in the velvet bay, that's Starfleet for sex, Kathryn, and you know you want it!"

"You!" she screamed as he left the room.

/\

"You're back!" Chakotay exclaimed as he gave Kathryn a kiss and shoved his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't be tempted to do anything else and lose the bet. He took Kathryn's packages from her and looked around. "Where's your sister? Did you dump her at your bridal shower?"

"No, just put that stuff down in the living room for now. Phoebe is in the back of the car, seems one of the Janeway sisters had a little too much to drink. Can you help me to get her in the house and upstairs?"

He went out to the car with Kathryn, "Sure, no problem. Kathryn, you didn't drink too much too did you? You know the doctor said you should lay off the alcohol and caffeine!"

"No, I only had two drinks, but Phoebe here had so many I lost count! Can you pull her out of the car and carry her to her room and I'll get her in bed?"

Chakotay carried his totally plastered future sister-in-law upstairs and went back downstairs to make some tea while Kathryn got Phoebe into bed. Phoebe wasn't the least bit cooperative, so Kathryn finally just pulled her shoes off, threw a blanket over her and let her be, knowing it would probably be a good eight hours before her sister could speak coherently. Phoebe rarely drank to excess, but when she did, she made up for all the times she didn't.

Kathryn joined Chakotay on the sofa, gratefully accepting the mug of tea from him. "Thanks. Did Mom already go to bed?"

"Yes, about an hour ago. If Phoebe was that drunk, how did you manage to get her into the back of the car?"

Kathryn blew on her tea to cool it and took a sip. "Oh, Steve and Brad carried her out to the car."

Chakotay was confused, "Steve and Brad? Kathryn, I thought bridal showers were just for women?"

She smiled, "They are, Steve and Brad were the strippers,"

"Strippers? Kathryn, you didn't tell me there would be strippers there!"

"Well, it was a surprise bridal shower, how would I have known? You knew about it, didn't you?" He nodded as she went on, "Well, I had no idea, I really thought we were meeting Grandma for dinner like Phoebe said, and then in come these two guys in Starfleet officer's uniforms and they ask for Captain Janeway. They said they had an urgent call for me that I needed to take in private and they led me to a room in the back of the restaurant and everyone was there, oh it was such a surprise!"

"I see," Chakotay replied, "Then what happened?"

"Well, they made me sit on a chair in the front of the room, handed me a drink, and then the music started and that's about the time I found out those two guys weren't really Starfleet officers!"

"They took their clothes off?"

Kathryn giggled, "Well, yes, Chakotay, that's why they call them strippers! Oh, they were great and, I swear, the next time someone mentions a photon torpedo, I probably won't be able to keep a straight face!"

"Kathryn, were they completely naked?"

Kathryn's smile got a bit more crooked. "No, of course not, they were wearing com badges! Chakotay, you're jealous aren't you!"

"Well, yeah! Kathryn, I really don't like to think of you and some other guy's 'photon torpedoes'!"

"Chakotay, I didn't touch them or anything and I wouldn't let them do a lap dance on me either… more than I can say for my dear sister! They were just strippers, Sweetie, they did their show and left."

Chakotay slipped his arm around Kathryn's shoulders. "Well, if you think you'd like a nice photon torpedo, all you have to do is give in and I'll take you upstairs and do a lap dance for you!" He leaned down and kissed her as he rubbed her thigh. "Come on, Kathryn, you know you want it, say uncle and I'll make you see more stars than the fleet's got!"

Kathryn moaned as she toyed with his tongue. "Oh, I want you, I want you so much, but I'm not going to give in." She sucked his earlobe into her mouth and gave it a gentle bite as she whispered, "Chakotay, you know you want it too and I am so ready for you, just give in, say uncle and I'm all yours, any way you want me!"

He gathered his last ounce of strength as he moved to the end of the sofa. "Nice try, Kathryn, but you'll have to be the one to concede. Well, do you want to show me the gifts you got? Looks like you did pretty well."

Kathryn was dejected, but she got a wicked grin as she started showing off her gifts. "I'd be glad to, it was a lingerie shower! Will you just look at all these pretty bras, panties, nighties and look at this pretty little red lace teddy!"

Chakotay shifted his position as his excitement became increasingly uncomfortable. "Lingerie? I thought you were supposed to get towels, toasters and pots and pans… stuff like that!"

Kathryn stood and held up a corset to her body and laughed. "Pots and pans? What the hell would I do with pots and pans? What do you think of this, Chakotay? It's leather and it laces up the front, although I doubt it would cover too much!" she giggled.

He did his best to gather his wits. "Well, it doesn't look very comfortable."

"No, it doesn't, but then I doubt I'll be wearing it for very long! Chakotay, just say uncle and you can take your pick of all these luscious little things and I'll go upstairs and put on whichever one you want!"

"Nope! What's in this pink box here?"

Kathryn grabbed it from him before he could get a good look. "Nothing, just a gag gift from Phoebe. Come on, it's late, help me carry all this upstairs."

"OK, let's put it all in these two shopping bags." Chakotay started helping Kathryn pack up, but he grabbed the pink box as soon as she was distracted and held it out of her reach. He read the lid, "The Starfleet Chak-O-Matic? Oh, Kathryn, this I have to see!"

She lunged desperately to try to grab it from him. "No, Chakotay, it's personal, from my sister!"

He removed the object from the box and held it out of her reach as he laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. "Kathryn, what's this?"

She kept jumping up, trying to grab it. "You know damn well what it is, now give it to me!"

He activated it and laughed as it buzzed to life and he teased her with it. "Kathryn, just say you give up and you won't need this! Just tell me waiting until we get married was a dumb idea and you can't!"

She gave up trying to grab the vibrator from him and slammed her hands on her hips. "No! I'm not giving in, I can hold out and there's no way I'm spending my honeymoon in some awful tent in a bug infested jungle!"

"Fine, then you can have it back, but on one condition."

"What?"

"This!" he said as he removed the power cell and tossed the vibrator to her. "If you're as tough as you say, you can certainly get along without a Chak-O-Matic!"

"Chakotay!"

"You don't need it, Kathryn. All you have to do is give in and you can have the real thing. Our wedding is still four days away, do you think you can last that long, hummm?" he asked as he made several suggestive gestures.

"Oh gods but I love you and want you!" Kathryn cried as she bit her bottom lip and ran her hands up and down his arms. "But I'm not going to be the one to give in! I'm going upstairs and put on that leather corset and mini skirt set, so why don't you stop by in about five minutes and take a look at it and see how you like it, big boy?" she asked as she gathered up her gifts and sauntered out of the room, wiggling her fanny.

Chakotay gently rapped on Kathryn's bedroom door as he asked, "Are you decent?"

She gave the corset an upwards tug as she replied, "Yes, come in, I don't believe I technically violate the no nudity rule." He poked his head through the door, but remained behind it. "What do you think, Chakotay, am I decent?" she asked as she slowly turned for his approval.

"Yes, I'd say you look pretty decent, pretty damn decent in fact. May I come in?"

She nodded so he walked in, stood about a meter in front of her and put his hands on his hips. "Look, Kathryn, I found my leather Maquis pants!" He slowly turned to show them off to her. "They're a little tight now, but I think they still look pretty good, don't you?"

"Mmmm…" Kathryn moaned as she sucked on her finger.

He took her into his arms, "Dance with me Kathryn? Dancing is allowed, isn't it?"

"Mmmmm…" she replied as she rested her head on his chest and resisted the temptation to bite it.

"Good, just be careful not to rub your breasts up against me, that's not allowed is it, Sweetie, no matter how good, how very very good it would feel? Gosh, I think the leather has gotten even softer and more supple with time, these pants just feel so good now and I really like the way they mold to my body, just like a second skin." He kissed her, sucked on that sensitive spot on her neck and nipped her earlobe. "What do you think, Kathryn, mmmmm?"

She leaned back a bit, undid the laces to her corset, grabbed his buns and ground into his body. "I think I'm going camping on my honeymoon, Chakotay!"

Chakotay picked Kathryn up and gently placed her on the bed as he stared down at her and smiled. "No, Kathryn, we are going to that spa in France on our honeymoon like you wanted, but, right now, I'm taking you to heaven!"

**THE END**


End file.
